PAW Patrol Alternative Universe Wiki:Guidelines
General *Bullying and Harassment is strictly not allowed. *When it comes to the Original Show Character pages, please do not attempt to add images from the show (unless in the vehicle gallery) or add information in elements such as the 'Religion' part with information that hasn't already been said in the show. Some elements of the infoboxs are the most likely guesses for the pups. *Although Canon x Canon ships are not to be changed, Canon x OC and OC x OC ships can be changed around with permission from the owner of the OC. *If a user has a character they want to be partners with a Canon character who already has an OC dating it, you may first consult the owner of the OC and discuss the ships and come to a conclusion. If the discussion turns into a fight, staff members should be brought to the scene. *Swearing and posting slurs isn't allowed with a few exceptions and those exceptions being abbreviated swearing and crap, damn, piss and hell. **In order to make this clear, censored swearing is not allowed. *Please follow the format most pages on here are in. *All Character pages must have this template *Please do not post highly sexual or graphic content anywhere on the wiki (this also counts for images). *Please do not attempt to force another user to do something. *Please don't force beliefs onto other users. *Asking users for information that could be considered sensitive is prohibited. *New contributors are encouraged to read through all in pages in the 'World' category. *Manipulating users to do various things is strictly prohibited. *In order to keep everyone safe and secure, we encourage you to not share your address, full name, school or anything else that could be considered sensitive besides your first name, age and disability (if you would like to that is). *Please do not attempt to vandalise pages by removing all the content, inserting nonsense/gibberish, inserting misinformation, adding highly inappropriate content, etc. *Be considerate when editing anything for that matter and ask yourself if what you are doing could be considered vandalism. *All content on this wiki should at least be G rated with the maximum rating being PG-13. *Please keep your profile picture child-friendly at all times. *Please do not post URLs to websites that could be harmful to a users computer or be inappropriate as well as images. *Please do not create another account to evade being blocked. This is considered sockpuppeting. *Please do not attempt to kill off a character in the show unless the story/roleplay takes place far off in the future where the group is growing quite old and frail. Otherwise, you will be asked to remove that element of the story although this does not count for injuring a character. *Please do not kill off another users character unless with explicit permission. *If a page links to a page on another wiki, do not make a page on here on the page linking to another wiki unless with an admin's permission. *Please do not create pages that may controversial in content and could offend other users (Example: Creating a organisations filled with Socialists containing elements such discrimination against Jews and people of colour as well as references of LGBT rights demotion) **As an exception, if the page is intended as a joke, please put the 'Joke Page' template on it to make it clear it shouldn't be taken seriously or at least add the 'Joke Page' category to the page. *Transphobia, homophobia, racism, etc is strictly prohibited. *Please do not just copy and paste things from other wikis onto here unless it’s something like a character description/personality for a character you made from a page on another wiki with that same character. Anything else will be considered plagiarism and will result in a warning followed by a two week block *Please do not attempt to copy/plagiarise pages made by others *Inorder to ensure everything on this wiki is nice and organised, please do not miscategorise pages, create pages without categories or create pages/discussions/user pages/etc that have nothing to do with this wiki’s ultimate subject (Example: Creating a category titled ‘Canimals Character’ or a page called ‘Skylanders are awesome!’) *Please do not add emojis to the title of something *If a name is already taken, please put your username in brackets then after the original name. Example: Making ‘Sweetie ( )’ instead of something like ‘SWEETIE’ or ‘Sweetie the Royal Pup’ Chat *Bullying and Harassment is strictly not allowed. *Swearing and posting slurs isn't allowed with a few exceptions and those exceptions being abbreviated swearing and crap, damn, piss and hell. **In order to make this clear, censored swearing is not allowed. *Even mentioning sexually explicit or graphic content is prohibited. *Please do not attempt to force another user to do something. *Please don't force beliefs onto other users. *Asking users for information that could be considered sensitive is prohibited. *Manipulating users to do various things is strictly prohibited. *In order to keep everyone safe and secure, we encourage you to not share your address, full name, school or anything else that could be considered sensitive besides your first name and age. *Please do not post URLs to websites that could be harmful to a users computer or be inappropriate as well as images. *Transphobia, homophobia, racism, etc is strictly prohibited. *Please do not post highly controversial content on the chat. Category:Browse